Every Little Things Gonna Be Alright
by JayCeeCaydence
Summary: Bella's a English Teacher at Forks High. When they get a new southern Principle nobody knows how to react. Will Bella have time to get to know Principle handsome with her brothers life spiraling out of control? Will her brother even let this new man in his sister life?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in a long time so please be nice! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BPOV:

Throwing my hair into a messy bun, I grabbed my car keys and rushed out the door. My luck of course the elevator was broke so I had to run down 4 flights of stairs in 4 inch heels. I was late. Again. I really needed to remember to tell Emmett to stop unplugging my alarm clock.

After hitting every red light and a broken gas line, I finally arrived at Forks High School. Where I would spend the next 8 hours trying to teach a bunch students who couldn't give two shits about Shakespeare.

Getting out of my car I of course stepped into a large puddle getting my new shoes soaking wet. Perfect.

"Late again Ms. Swan?" Principle Greene asked.

"Yes sir. My brother keeps unplugging my alarm. The little shit is really starting to get on my nerves." Principle Greene's laughed rang through the halls.

"Just beat his ass." He chuckled. "We're having a meeting during lunch today. Please try to refrain being late. Again."

"I'll try my best sir." He nodded and walked away.

Time to begin hell.

All of Forks High's teachers and staff were crowded around the small conference room table.

"What do you think happened this time." Jessica Stanley, one of my fellow English teachers asked.

"Someone probably complained about Newton hitting on the freshman." I replied.

Our laughter was cut short by Principle Greene clearing his throat. "Well guys, I've waited long enough to announce this. I hope you guys don't hate me too much but I've put in my resignation." We all had shocked looks on our faces. Principle Greene had been here since I attended Forks High.

When the shock wore off we all began to object. The students loved him, all the staff did. He was gonna be hard to replace. "Hey. Hey. HEY!" The room grew silent. "I've been here far too long. Besides the guy replacing me is more than qualified. He's coming all the way from North Carolina to work here at Forks. He should be he-"

He was cut off by the conference door opening. A tall, tan man walked into the room. The room was silent. "Is this where conference room is?" I couldn't help but snort at the stupid question. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me, including the handsome stranger. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks and I sunk into my chair. Awkward.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. Staff, this is your new principle. Guys, meet Principal Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, meet staff."

Running his hand through this messy bronze hair, he turned to us. "Hey guys, I'm really looking forward to working with yall. I wanna get to know all of yall individually. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, I want ya'll to feel free to come to me." When he smiled at the end of his speech, I noticed he had the whitest teeth I've ever seen. I also noticed his thick southern accent which he pulled off very well.

After a few more minutes of information we were dismissed to do whatever we wanted. After the thousandth cups of coffee this morning I started to feel it. I tried to rush out of the room to the bathroom only to be corned by Mike Newton. Even more perfect.

"So Bella, what do you think of the new guy. Kinda seems like a hillbilly. Did you hear the way he kept saying yall." Since I was an English teacher Newton constantly tried to show off his little bit of knowledge on English whenever possible. He's been hitting on me since 7th grade and still refuses to get the hint.

"Mike it's part of their culture to say ya'll, it's a hard thing to correct. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." When I tried to step around him, he stepped in front of me again. Mother of God if he doesn't move my bladder is going to combust.

"I get that but still, you'd think…" I cut him off by rushing to the bathroom. While I was releasing my bladder the bell rang. Shit. I didn't even get to eat my lunch.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I tripped and felt the heel of my shoe snap. What. The. Absolute. FUCK. I'm so getting drunk tonight. Fuck everything.

I really just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. It's really awesome knowing you guys like my story. I hope as it goes on you continue to like it:)**

BPOV

Throwing my purse on to the coach, I sighed. Emmett didn't go to school again today. My apartment reeked of weed and sex. Making my way to his room the sound of Lil Wayne blasting through the door made my head hurt so much more

"Why the fuck did you stay home today?" I yelled over the music.

"What?" He said. I knew he could hear me, he was just being a little smartass. Walking over to his stereo, I turned the bitch all the way down.

"I said, why the fuck did you stay home today?"

"I'm sick." He faked coughed and cracked a smile. I wanted to smack that grin right off of his face, but I'd never hit him. Mostly because he was my brother and a little because he was 6'5 289 pounds of pure muscle.

"Emmett, I'm really getting tired of this shit. If you keep it up, I'm gonna have to send you back to Renee's." The look on his face was heart breaking. I'd never send him back to that hateful bitch, I just wanted to scare him. Boy did that back fire.

"What the fuck Bells? You'd send me back to that bitch? After everything she did to us? You're just as bad as she is!" I felt a tear run down my face. Was I like her? Was I turning to the person I swore I'd never be.

"Emmett-"

"No! Fuck you! I'm out of here. I'm not going back there. I'd die first." Before I could move to stop him he had his shoes on, his coat and keys in his hand and was out the door.

Not even bothering to put my shoes on or grab a jacket. I ran after him. As fast as I could in a skirt and no shoes. "Emmett! Emmett!" When I reached the bottom of the building, I saw his car pull off. FUCK!

Now I really needed to get drunk.

"Alice, I just don't know where I went wrong." I said to my best friend. We were sitting on my couch with with a bottle of wine between us.

"Bells its not your fault he's the way he is. Renee fucked him up before you could do any damage. Just let him cool down, he'll come back." She leaned over and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"What if he doesn't though? What if I've lost him forever? I need my baby brother as much as he needs me. I don't know what to do?" I grabbed my full of glass of wine and gulped it down, letting the warmth of the alcohol soothe my internal scars.

"He will. Just like you said, he needs you. As messed up as he may seem, you're the only person that's always been there for him and he won't forget that."

"I hope you're right."

After three bottles of wine I was feeling rather drunk. We had laid around and talked about her soon to be wedding, my new boss, and just life.

"So wait, you feel running out of the bathroom and broke your heel?" She giggled.

"Ugh, yeah. And they were the really cute one with the straps that you like." She gasped.

"You bitch! Those shoes were perfect!"

"I know, I'm just really glad that hot ass principal didn't see me. How embarrassing would that of been?!" And at that we cracked up.

"Glad to see you didn't miss me too much sis."

"Emmett?" I gasped! "I'm so glad you're okay! Where were you?" I demanded.

"Getting wasted off my ass." I then noticed his disheveled clothes and slurred speech.

"Emmett what the hell were you thinking? You can't get drunk over every little thing that goes wrong?"

"Look who's talking Renee junior." I felt like I had been slapped in the face. How dare he?

"Emmett come on now. Don't be a jackass. You know Bella isn't anything like Her." Alice said defending me.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Mrs. I'm-too-good-for-anything. Why don't take that stick out of your ass and go fuck yourself with it?" Alice looked hurt.

This shit has gone on too long. If he wanted to act like an adult, I was gonna treat him like an adult.

"Emmett, how about you go fuck yourself. I'm so tired of you treating me like shit." By now I was off the couch and in his face. "I'm the only person in the entire WORLD that's always been there for you and you think you can just walk all over me" I screamed "I work my ass off to suport you so you don't have to go back there. I gave up having my own life so you could be safe. And this is how you repay me. Disrespecting me? My home? My friends. FUCK YOU."

"Get off your mighty little horse Bella. You don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself. You're a selfish bitch, who can't get laid. No guy would fuck you if I was here or not."

He tried to push his way past me, but I stepped in front of him blocking his path. He tried to push past me but I pushed him back with all my might. All the alcohol in my system was burned out by the pain in my heart and the anger I felt.

"Get the fuck out of my way Bella."

"No. No, I'm tired of you treating me like shit. Fuck Emmett. What the fuck is wrong with you? You use to be so happ-" I was cut off my a fist connecting with my face. I felt my body propel backwards, and making my side hit the arm of the couch.

I heard Alice scream, and the front door slam shut. I knew I would never hit Emmett. I just didn't know he'd hit me.

**We'll I hope you guys like it! I hope you guys don't hate me too much for making Emmett the bad guy! Reviews make me wanna keep writing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the support! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know ya'll had reservations about Emmett staying the bad guy, and I guess you all will just have to wait and see;)

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding. I couldn't believe the night before. I wanted it to all be a dream. Emmett would never hit me. Right? Where did my sweet, teddy bear of a brother go?

The purple bruise on my temple and eye told me that the night before was not infact a dream. Getting ready for work was a giant pain in the ass. I just wanted to stay in my bed all day day but then again I didn't wanna be here if Emmett came home.

I caked as much concealer on my face as I could and left my hair down in curls to cover the bruise. You could definitely still see it. Fanfuckingtastic.

Not wanting to get too dressed up, I just threw on a pair of black dress pants and an oversize light blue sweater with a pair of flats.

Traffic wasn't to bad this morning, and because I didn't spend too much time getting ready I arrived earlier than usual.

"Holy shit, is that Isabelle before the warning bell. Do I have cancer or something? What do I owe this ama- Bella what the fuck happened to your face?" Angela Weber, another English teacher asked.

Because Emmett went to Forks High, everyone knew about him spiraling out of control. I didn't know what I was gonna do about Emmett yet.

"I got a little tipsy last night, tripped and fell hitting my face on the coffee table." I pretended to laugh at my 'clumsiness'.

She seemed to believe me and continued making fun of me being early for once.

The day dragged on without much trouble. Until my very last class.

"So tell me what you guys think Hamlet was so hesitant to kill his Uncle?" I asked my class. Looking around at the faces of my students I sighed.

"Did anyone actually read the assignment?" No one raised their hands. "Get your books out and read. Come on guys, I do my part. I can't do everything for you" I sat down in my chair about to start grading papers when I heard my door squeak open.

I looked open to see the new principal Edward Cullen sticking his head in. "Ms. Swan can I see you for a second." I felt my eyes go wide. If they knew it was Emmett before I knew what I was going to do.

Getting up and explaining to the class I'd be back in a second, I walked out to the hall.

"Yes, Principal Cullen?" I asked politely as possible. I hated nothing more than someone coming into my class in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm just making my rounds, getting to know all the teachers and students."

"Well that's very nice and considerate of you, but if you excuse me I have a bunch of students who don't do their homework." I went to open the door before he stopped me.

"Ms. Swan, I don't mean to intrude but did someone hit you?" There it was. I laughed. He must have not gotten my sarcastic tone.

"No sir." I chuckled. "I was walking out to my car and slipped on some ice."

"I thought you told Mrs. Weber that you tripped and hit your face on your couch?" OH SHIT.

I laughed nervously and looked down at my hands. Thinking on my feet I said, "Well, it's not exactly appropriate to tell your boss you got wasted off your ass the night before."

I looked up from my hands and into his green eyes. I never realized how bright his eyes was. I was brought back to reality by his laugh.

"Yes, I realize that but I also know how Principal Greene was and I want ya'll to feel completely comfortable with me. I'm actually a really chill guy." I was taken back. I was to taken back to process what he had just said.

Thanking him I went back into my classroom and shut the door.

The rest of the day dragged on, before I knew it the bell signally for dismissal rang. For the first time in a really long time, I didn't want to go home. I went to the grocery store and picked up some essentials. I even went by my dads tombstone and prayed on what to do.

Around 8 I had run out of things to do, and headed on.

I opened the door to my apartment not knowing what to expect. I was terrified. My house was completely cleaned. Someone had scrubbed it top to bottom, and even sprayed air freshener. I walked around looking everything over. It hadn't been this clean since Emmett and I first moved in here two years ago.

I half expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out and scream "YOU JUST GOT PUNKED" and throw shit everywhere.

I heard the bathroom door open and close. Emmett emerged from around the corner. He was crying.

I couldn't help but take a step back. Partly because he was crying and I have never seen him look this vulnerable, and partly because I felt fear course through me.

"Bella." He stepped towards me and stepped back. "Bella." His face contorted in pain. "Your face looks terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well it looks and hurts a lot worse."

"I don't know wha-"

"What should I do? What do you want me to do?" I sighed defeated. He opened his mouth and then closed it back. We stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Get your shit and get out."

WELLLLLL! Did you guys like it? Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love it when you guys give me suggestions! Thank you everyone who did. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to write guys, I had a five page essay to write for English and then my internet crashed. But my sister had her baby! Jayla Renee Honeycutt was born 4lbs 6oz! So I'm really excited about that, but she's not doing to hot. They have her in ICU with a morphine drip and she may have to stay in there for 4 weeks so please keep her in your prayers:)**

"Bella. You can't do that." He said with tears starting to fall down his face.

"Well what am I going to do?"

"Ground me, hit me back something, just don't send me back to her. Please." I was faltering. If he stayed any longer I was gonna end up taking it all back.

"Just get a few things for school. You're gonna go stay with Jasper for a little while." Jasper was Alice's fiance, and lived about 10 minutes from us. "You are to go to school every day. You are to give him no problems at all. You will clean after yourself. You will stop drinking. You will stop smoking. You will go to therapy. We will go from there." I started to walk into the kitchen.

"Bella-"

"Get your shit Emmett."

After I dropped Emmett off, I decided to go by the grocery store. I needed wine.

Grabbing a basket I began to wandering down the isles. Deciding that I needed a girls night, I texted Alice and asked her to come over. Not even thirty seconds later my phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey girl. What do you need for tonight?" Alice's voice drifted through the speaker on my iPhone.

"Well I'm at the store now, so probably just bring a movie. I don't really care what it is, you can decide. "

After we said our goodbyes, I headed to the wine section. After grabbing a cheap bottle of Arbor Mist, I couldn't decide if I wanted to get two. While I was standing there I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Principal Cullen standing behind me.

"Oh hey there Mr. Cullen."

"Please Bella we're out of school so please call me Edward." The way he said my name sounded perfect with his accent. I could feel myself melting. Wow I needed to get laid.

"Edward. What brings you here?" I felt my face heat up at the stupid question. What else would he be doing at a grocery store. "Nevermind, stupid question." I laughed it off, and he joined me.

"There are no stupid questions only stupid people. And you Ms. Swan are far from stupid." His smiled a crooked smile and I felt my face heat up as a compliment,

"Well thank you." I said smiling.

"Girls night?" He asked looking into my basket. Oreos, several different kinds of candy, and Ben and Jerry's.

Laughing I said "What gave it away?" We laughed together. His laugh was pure sex. I probably shouldn't think about my boss like that but hot damn.

"You eye looks really bad. You should go get that checked out." I blushed and looked down. Fuck that. Shaking my head I said. "Nah, I'll be fine. Nothing a little girls night and wine can't fix."

Chuckling he said "Isn't how you got that awful bruise?" Blushing again I didn't respond. "I didn't mean to offend you Bella!"

"Oh no you didn't! It's just a tad embarrassing." He looked at me for a second.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Why are you covering for him? I mean I've taken some pretty bad drunken falls, and I've also been hit in the face before. They are two pretty different kind of bruises." I was speechless. I grabbed the big bottle of wine.

"If you'll excuse me Principal Cullen, I have to go."

"Bella-" I was gone before he could finish. Shit just got too real for me. What the fuck!

Getting into my car, I felt my heart beat out of my chest. I was breathing pretty hard and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on. Emmett could get in so much trouble. I couldn't save him from what Renee did to us, but I pray to God I can save him from his self.

Before I knew what I was doing, I started to attack my steering wheel. I punched, and yelled. I needed to get this shit out. I knew people were probably looking at me like I was crazy but I couldn't give two shits.

I have no idea how long I sat in my car, in the parking lot crying. The only thing that broke me from my trance was my cell phone ringing.

"Hello" I sniffed.

"Ms. Swan?" An unknown voice asked.

"This is she?"

"Ms. Swan there has been an accident involving your little brother Emmett. We need you to get down to Forks Hospital as soon as possible." With that I through the car in park and gunned it to the hospital.

**Wellllllllll! What'd you guys think? Still love me? Again sorry for the delay but reviews encourage me to write quicker:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like it;)**

"I got a call, my brother Emmett was in an accident." My voice was shaky as a talked to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Room 334." The nurse said not even looking up. Bitch.

Running down the halls, my foot caught the side of a car. I closed my eyes, feeling myself falling, but I never hit the ground. I looked up and my eyes met with familiar blue one.

"Jasper." I sighed. "How's he doing? Where is he? What happened?"

"Bella, Bella breathe. I think you need to talk to the doctor, he can probably explain better."

Tears ran down my face as I walked into to my baby brothers room. He has tubes sticking out of him. They said that he'd be out for a while because of the sedative they had to give him. Same ol Emmett giving everyone a hard time.

There was a knock at the door. I turned to see an older, attractive man in a white coat. He had familiar green eyes that I couldn't place.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Emmetts doctor. My name is Dr. Cullen." Cullen? I was gonna have to ask him about that later.

"What happen to him?"

"Well Ms. Swan, I have to say with Emmett's going to need a lot help recovering from this. He will have to stay in the Psych Ward for at least a week. Then after that I recommend therapy. He seems to be a very disturbed young man."

I couldn't process what he had said. Did he try to k-kill his self? "Doctor are you saying Emmett tried to kill his self?" I asked my voice cracking.

He nodded. "I'm very Ms. Swan. I know this can be a lot to process." Then I started getting a terrible headache.

"How?" I whispered.

"He- He digested a large quantity of pain pills." I felt my heart explode. I got Emmetts message loud and clear. She was on pills really bad. She was in a car accident and broke her back. The doctor's prescribed Loracets. Our life went downhill from there.

Emmett had been unconscious for three days. I only left the hospital to go home and shower. Jasper and Alice stopped by and spend some time with me. They suggested that I go home for a night. I declined, this may have not been my fault but I still had some part in this. I wasn't going to leave him again.

Emmetts room was covered with balloons and flowers. A lot of my coworkers and even Principal Cullen came to the hospital with gift shop souvenirs to show their support. Cullen tried to get me to talk again about being assaulted.

Honestly Emmett hitting me was the last thing on my mind. Getting him sane again was the first. I was determined to get the old teddy bear Emmett back. I was going to succeed.

I had just drifted off into a restless night of sleep when I heard coughing. I jumped out of my chair and rushed to the side of his bed.

"Emmett?" I asked. I heard a small groan. "Help someone! He's waking up! He's waking up! We need help in here." I yelled out.

Two nurses rushed in to check on him. I felt the familiar feeling of tears running down my cheek as I watched the nurses remove the tube that was shoved down his throat. When they were finished he was fully awake. The nurse explained to take it easy, and that the doctor would come check on him a few minutes.

After both the nurses left, we sat there in an awkward silence. I broke it first. "After the doctor gives you the all clear, they're moving you up the to the third floor. You'll stay there for a week or long if the doctors feel it's needed."

"Bella."

"After you are released then you'll come home. From there you will go to NA and AA. You will go to therapy 2 times a week. Do you understand?"

"Bella-"

"Do you understand?"

He hung his head down. "Yes."

We sat in silence for a little longer. "You scared the shit out of me Em. Please, please don't do that again." Tears ran down my cheek. "Please."

I heard Emmett let out a sob. I went over and sat beside him. "I'm so sorry Bells. I never meant to hurt you. Not now and not" he took a deep breath "and not when I hit you. I was just so wasted that I couldn't think straight, and then you mentioned Her and I was just so mad. I was so mad Bells." He broke down again. We sat there crying until the doctor came in.

Emmett had to stay for one more night for observation, then we would be more to the Psych Ward.

"Get better Em." I said as I stroke his hair. He didn't answer only bowing his head down. I say tears hit the sheet that was covering him.

As they rolled him down the hallway, I knew everything had changed.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of the reviewers brought something to my attention; apparently I said "through the car in park." Thank you for bringing that to my attention, I appreciate that! Well guys heres chapter 6, I hope you enjoy:)**

It's been two weeks since Emmett has been out of the hospital and life is so hectic I barely have time to breathe. I go to work all day then after school I drive Emmett to one of his many appointments.

I can already see the subtle changes in his personality. He goes to his meeting and comes straight home and starts his homework. He even helps me around the house. A lot.

I was brought out of my thinking by Angela taping on my shoulder and calling my name.

"Bells, the meetings over lets go home." Angela said laughing. We had a meeting after school so someone from Ems NA meeting his taking him to the meeting. Apparently it's a girl and she goes to Forks High but because of confidentiality he wouldn't tell me.

"That sounds lovely." I sighed getting up out of the uncomfortable chair.

I was halfway out the door when I heard "Ms. Swan can I talk to you for a second?" Ughhhh, I really didn't want to sit here and talk to Principal Hotty.

"Yes?"

He didn't answer until everyone was out of the room. He came up to me and whispered "I wanted to apologize about what happened at the store. I completely was unprofessional. I never meant to offend you, I just- I feel kinda protective over you is all. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

I was completely taken back. Did I hear him correctly? I have no idea what to say. I was brought out of my mental rambling by him clearing his throat.

"Um, well thank you Pri- Edward, that means a lot. I um, accept your apology."

He smiled a crooked smile, and I thought my knees were going to give out. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote something down. "Here's my personal cell number, I'm always here if you need to talk. Don't hesitate to call me. We can get lunch or something this week."

Taking the paper I said "I'd like that." I programmed the number into my phone and called his.

"Well I better get going. I have to pick my brother up."

Well that sure was interesting.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Emmett asked when he got into the car.

"Smiling like what? I'm not smiling." I was so smiling. "How was the meeting?"

"Good." I usually only got one word answers from him when it came to the meetings. I don't really know why he doesn't talk about it, but I don't ever push him.

Rest of the night fell into to our new routine. I cooked dinner why he set the table. After the food was done we sat down in an awkward silence. I could tell there was something on his mind.

"What is it Emmett?"

"Well theres this girl I met at one of the meetings, and I kinda really like her." I put my fork down.

"And."

"I was wondering if she could come over for dinner tomorrow night." Well, this escalated very quickly.

"Is this the same girl that took you to the meeting today?" I said smiling, he just nodded. "Oooo, Emmetts got a girlfriend, Emmetts got a girllllfriend." I sang.

"Shut up."

"Okay I"m sorry, I'm sorry." I chuckled. "Of course she can come over. Your bedroom door stays open at all times though. And no loud music." I give him a pointed look.

"Why no loud music?" He asked confused. I almost laughed at his face when he got it. "Is that why you use to keep your music so loud." I nodded. "Grosssss, gross, gross." Then I did laugh.

"She'll be in in 15 minutes Bells, when is it going to be done?" Emmett asked frantically.

"Em, chill. It'll be ready, I promise. Go watch the game, or clean or something.

I pulled the lasagne out of the oven as soon as there was a knock on the door. I heard Emmett run as fast as he could to catch it.

"Principal Cullen, it's good to see you. Rose you look beautiful."

No. No. No. No.

I stuck my head from out around the corner when to see if it was actually him. And there stood my boss, with my brothers girlfriend, at my door. Well. This should certainly be interesting.

**I apologize for the wait and for the shortness. Everything has been pretty hectic. I hope you enjoy and I promise the next chapter will certainly be longer! I love all you guys and I'll love you even more if you review:)**


End file.
